The Great Snowball War
by MrLotus
Summary: A blizzard covers all of Equestria and what starts out as a simple snowball fight between six friends quickly escalates into something much more serious rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Snowball War

It came without warning one late winter night, and despite the efforts of the pegasi no one could have stopped the blizzard that covered all of equestria in mere hours. Though when morning came, for six special ponies, only one thought came to mind.

So it was that when these six ponies, and one baby dragon, met up that they quickly decided teams. "Well to be fair, I think me and Rarity should probably be on different teams. Our ability to use magic puts us at a bit of an advantage." Twilight reasoned as she glanced around her group of friends.

"Heh, as if, do you even realize who you're talking to?" Rainbow Dash replied arrogantly as a smirk spread across her muzzle.

"Do you honestly mean ta say that both of y'all think you're better than an earth pony?" Applejack asked just as arrogantly.

"Well I don't know what any of you are talking about, a dragon like me would be untouchable!" Spike boasted.

"Oh Spike, you might want to sit this one out, I have a feeling things will get a little rough, and you are just a baby dragon after all." Twilight replied affectionately.

"But I wanna play." Spike shot back dismally.

"Maybe after a little while when we're not as serious how about that?" Twilight asked.

"Oh alright, fine, I'll just go back to the library then." Spike replied in defeat as he trudge back home.

"Now then, where were we?" Twilight asked before getting hit with a snowball.

"We were just about to the part where I kick your butt!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she tossed another snowball that Twilight stopped with her magic.

"Oh it is on!" Rarity exclaimed excitedly before watching as Twilight sent the snowball flying, but at the last second, Rainbow Dash dodged the snowball allowing it to hit Applejack.

"So it's a sneak attack huh? Well alright!" Applejack shouted as she whipped her tail into the snow sending a lot of snowballs at Twilight that she accidently deflected into Fluttershy. "heh, how do you like them apples!?" She called back.

Meanwhile, upon observing the natural disaster that had swept across the land, Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna were traveling from town to town to ensure the citizens were alright. When the two sisters arrived in Ponyville, they soon found Twilight as she was horsing around with her friends. Being the newest of the alicorn princesses, they decide to confer with her on whether or not the ponies of Ponyville were alright, but when Luna approached the young princess, she was struck by a snowball that Twilight had sent flying. "You dare to assault me?" Luna shouted in a booming voice.

The six ponies came to a sudden stop as they exchanged nervous glances. "Luna, these girls didn't attack you, they're having a snowball fight." Celestia stated calmly as she stepped to her sister's side.

"That's right Princess Luna." Twilight replied cheerfully.

Luna didn't seem convinced. "This snowball fight, it would be something of a war, no?" She asked as she made a mound of snow levitate in the air before forming into a massive snowball.

Twilight looked unsure. "Uh... Yes?" She asked nervously before Luna sent the snowball flying.

"Then I shall engage you Princess Twilight, and you will taste the crushing bitterness of defeat!" Luna exclaimed before sending more snowballs flying.

Twilight was about to get struck again when Celestia intervened. "Luna, if you mean to stand against Twilight, then I will stand with her." She replied with a calm smile.

"Well that's not very fair, if it's all of us against her, things will be like, way lopsided!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Well you're more than welcome to help her." Twilight replied thoughtfully.

"Well if she's siding with Luna, then so am I!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed confidently.

"Hmm, it seems the numbers still don't add up quite right." Fluttershy pointed out, and Rarity let out a strained sigh.

"Then as per the original teams should I be with them as well?" Rarity asked as she walked over to stand with Luna.

"Well it would ballance things out." Twilight replied.

"If this is all about ballance then you won't mind staying grounded." Rainbow Dash declared.

Twilight smirked. "I could, but wouldn't you like a better challenge?" She asked arrogantly, and Rainbow Dash's eyes shot wide open.

"Okay, you got me there." Rainbow Dash conceded.

"Enough, have at thee foul beasts!" Luna exclaimed as she began to fire snowballs as fast as she could make them.

"Don't worry girls, I'll handle this." Celestia replied as she used magic to part the wave of snowballs speeding their way, and she countered by sending them back at Luna.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she sped through the air while knocking snowballs out of the sky, but even she wasn't fast enough to get all of them, and Rarity couldn't avoid getting hit. "Huh? R-Rarity? No, Rarity's down!" She exclaimed as she rushed to Rarity's side. "Hey, speak to me Rarity, tell me you're going to be alright." She begged as tears flooded her eyes.

"My only regret... Is that this most certainly does not look fabulous." Rarity replied in a strained tone of voice before going limp.

"Nooooo!" Rainbow Dash cried out. "Pinkie... Get her back behind the front lines, she will make it through, but until then, it's on me that she got hit, and I will not let her sacrifice be in vain!" She exclaimed.

"Um, it wasn't really a sacrifice, more like she was just a simple casualty." Pinkie Pie replied cheerfully as she dragged Rarity back several feet.

"Not really the point." Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Nay Pinkie, Rainbow Dash is correct, we must not let her loss be for nothing, advance and take no quarter!" Luna exclaimed fiercely.

"Uh, what the heck're they doin?" Applejack asked as she looked to Twilight.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Twilight replied.

"Indeed, I think we should fall back and regroup for now." Celestia replied as she continued to pour her magic into deflecting the snowballs.

"But why, they lost Rarity, we can beat them at this rate." Fluttershy reasoned, but before anyone could respond, a lucky snowball from Rainbow Dash slipped past Celestian taking the poor pegasus out of the air.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Oh my wing, it hurts." Fluttershy whimpered as she winced in pain.

"Don't worry sugarcube, we'll get you to safety and patch you up in a jiffy." Applejack replied remorsefully as she took a few more snowballs as she shielded the downed pegasus.

"Celestia, let me help!" Twilight exclaimed as she dropped the snowballs before galloping to the princess's side.

"No Twilight, help your friends, and let me handle this, just get them to safety before it's too late!" Celestia exclaimed as she began to struggle under the onslaught brought on by her sister and Rainbow Dash.

"But Celestia..." Twilight mumbled.

"Just go!" Celestia chided as she slid backward in the snow.

"No, on three we retreat!" Twilight shouted, and reluctantly Celestia gave a nod. "Right, one, two, three!" She exclaimed, and the two alicorns dove out of the way before racing after Applejack and Fluttershy as the group made for Sweet Apple Acres.

"Are they followin us?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"No, I think they're going to regroup themselves, but I worry, Luna is very powerful, and Rainbow Dash will be an excellent officer in the battles to come, if we are to survive, we must strengthen our forces." Celestia explained heavily before hearing heavy hoofsteps heading their way.

"E-yup." Big Mac replied sternly as he was joined by Granny Smith and Applebloom.

"Say no more, we'll get ya the recruits you need!" Applebloom exclaimed. "And maybe then I can get a military cutie mark." She thought excitedly. "Just leave it to me!" She finished before leaving the barn.

"Will she be alright?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Don't you worry about her, she is as tough as I was when I was a filly, she'll be fine, in the meantime, we need to fix that there wing on the pegasus." Granny Smith explained as she took a closer look.

Meanwhile at the town hall, Luna was rallying her own recruits. "The intelligence reports put the enemy forces stationed at a farm known as Sweet Apple Acres, General Dash, the plan if you will." She spoke out over her forces.

"Gladly..." Rainbow Dash paused as she looked to a map of Ponyville. "Now then, it is believed that the enemy forces are situated at the farm as per Commander Luna's opening statements, however, if you direct your attention here to the Ponyville library, we must take the library, it is of the utmost importance if we plan on taking the farm. However again, earth ponies and pegasi will head to the farm to distract the primary forces set in place, and unicorns will take the library. Keep in mind though, we don't need the building for any strategical purposes, all we want is what's inside... A baby dragon!" She called out over the crowd. "We get the dragon, and the enemy will be powerless against us." She concluded and the allied forces roared forth a great many cheers.

As Rainbow was taking in the cheers of the crowd she still picked up on Scootaloo as she walked up. "Um, Rainbow Dash, is there anything you need me to do?" She asked nervously.

"Nah don't sweat it kid, we got this covered." Rainbow Dash replied, but seeing the deflated expression on the young pegasus's face she decided to reconsider. "Well, maybe there is something only you could do, but it'll be very dangerous." She continued.

"You can count on me Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed eagerly before the older pegasus whispered in her ear. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Is that all!? It's only the most dangerous mission you can do and that I would do if I wasn't already busy with another job... It would make you twenty percent cooler in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash added on as she cocked an eyebrow.

The filly's eyes widened even further. "Then you can count on me!" Scootaloo exclaimed before running off to grab her scooter.

"Heh-heh, fillies, they're so predictable." Pinkie Pie stated from beside Rainbow Dash.

"Lieutenant Pie, if you have time for jokes then I'm assuming the pranks have been set?" Rainbow Dash asked sternly.

"Yes indeedy." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Good, just in case they launch a counter attack we need something to even the battlefield." Rainbow Dash replied. "Commander Luna, everything's set, and ready to go at your word." She added on proudly.

Luna was looking out at the sky. "Soon, it is almost dusk, and thus we attack under cover of night!" Luna exclaimed. "Tonight, we show our enemies we are not a force to take lightly, and that we will overcome anything they put in our path to bar us from victory!" She cried out to her soldiers.

The sun was rapidly setting and a heavy sense of anticipation hung over the quiet streets of Ponyville. "And you're sure nopony suspects anythin?" Applebloom asked skeptically.

"Are you kidding? She believed every bit that I was eating out of her hoof. Rainbow Dash suspects nothing!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud, if we're caught, we'll be in a lot of trouble." Sweetie Belle replied quietly. "Now what's the next stage of the master plan?" She asked quickly.

"For now we do as we've been ordered, and wait for the two armies to thin out their numbers, and then..." Scootaloo paused as she glanced down an alleyway filled with their classmates, all of whom had serious expressions stamped on their faces. "Then we strike." She finished as a grin spread across her face.

Over at the library, Spike was blowing off steam to Owlicious. "It's like they think I'm just a kid." He grumbled as he read through another of his comic books.

"Who?" Owlicious asked.

"Twilight and the others." Spike replied.

"Who?" Owlicious came back.

Spike gave Owlicious an exasperated look. "Never mind." He grumbled, and a few moments later he heard the door downstairs getting busted in. "Huh, that doesn't sound like Twilight." He uttered nervously as he crept cautiously closer and closer to the stairs leading to the ground floor.

As spike looked out into the entryway of the library he was shocked by the sight of a dozen unicorns. "Spread out, search the library, the dragon will most surely be here somewhere." Trixie commanded her fellow unicorns.

Spike quickly hid under one of the beds up stares as he began to write a letter to the princess. "Dear Princess Celestia, unicorns have broken into the library, I think they're here to dragon-nap me, if Tiwlight's still with you please send her to help!" He wrote frantically before sending the message just as he was pulled out from under the bed.

"Captain Trixie, we've found the dragon as requested." One of the unicorns reported obediently.

"Good, but I've been thinking, there's no reason why we should bring the dragon back to Princess Luna, after all, whoever controls the dragon has the advantage, right?" Trixie asked as she examined Spike more closely, but before anything more was said, she felt her body forced to the ground. "Wha-What are you doing!?" She asked frantically before being covered in a pile of snow.

"With respect where it's due Captain, our loyalties are with Commander Luna, you ought to be ashamed." Another unicorn replied. "Leave her to her fate, we return at once." He finished before the small squad left the library.

Things at Sweet Apple Acres were hectic as ponies were dropping left and right. Inside the barn Celestia raced to devise a solution with Twilight's help. "Our allies are just falling too quick to fight them back effectively. We may have no other choice but to give up on the farm." Celestia explained sorrowfully.

"We're going to surrender?" Twilight asked dismally.

Celestia gave the young princess a comforting smile. "I said we'd give up on the farm, but this battle is far from over." She replied just before a weathered looking pegasus entered the barn.

"My liege, we have received a response... The Wonderbolts are en route and will arrive within the hour." The pegasus stated before collapsing on the floor.

"Hmm, rest easy young one, you did well." Celestia replied compassionately. "Twilight, I want you to..." The princess paused when a letter appeared out of thin air. "Hmm... This is most unsettling." She uttered as she read Spike's letter.

"What is it, has something happened to Spike?" Twilight asked worriedly.

Celestia's expression darkened. "I'm afraid... I'm afraid he's been captured by the rebels." She replied as a sympathetic tear rolled down her cheek.

"No... No no no no no no no." Twilight began to hyper-ventilate. "Well we have to go save him, we have to-" She was interrupted when they heard a sonic boom just outside the barn that rattled the building.

"It's, ugh, it's Dashie." Fluttershy uttered weakly as she tried to stand up. "That was clearly a sonic rainboom." She continued as she struggled to stay standing.

"And I reckon that in addition to that letter, things are about to get a lot worse." Applejack added on as she walked over to the window.

"Fine, if she thinks she can kidnap my dragon, and take over your lands, then she has just messed with the wrong ponies, come on Applejack, it's time for a little pay-back." Twilight replied firmly before opening the door.

"What will you do Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"One, I'll buy the Wonderbolts some time, and two, I'm going to get my dragon back." Twilight replied fiercely as she led Applejack out of the barn.

"Come on everyone, we have them on the ropes, just a little more now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed triumphantly before realizing several snowballs were speeding toward her. "Heh, yeah right, Rarity, we need defense!" She called down to the ground where Rarity was standing by heavily guarded and accompanied by Spike.

"Spike do be a dear and help are friends, if you would, I'd be extremely grateful." Rarity stated as she winced in pain from the damage she received earlier.

Spike was conflicted, but ultimately gave in to Rarity's request and melted the snowballs before they could reach Rainbow Dash. "S-sorry Twilight, but my hands are tied." He lamented as he hung his head low.

"Ooh, that was very brave of you Spike, it must be hard to fight against the one who takes care of you." Rarity stated sympathetically.

"Who cares, as long as he can keep us from getting hit, he won't have to hide out in that dusty old library." Rainbow Dash replied as she sent several more snowballs flying.

"Spike!" Twilight's voice cut through the chaos, and everything around them came to an eerie calm. "Spike, I was wrong to make you wait in the library, but you see what this has escalated into, I just don't want you to get hurt, you know I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you... But... Something still happened, and I wasn't there to stop it, but you can't help out the enemy, please Spike, this isn't you. You belong on our side, you belong with me, so please come back to us." She pleaded desperately.

"Yeah right, even if he wanted to go back to you, he's our prisoner." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Well we'll certainly have to do something about that, Applejack, now!" Twilight called out.

While Twilight had snagged everyone's attention, Applejack had snuck around behind the enemy forces, and waited for Twilight's signal. "Yee-haw, take this!" She exclaimed before bucking tree after tree covering the scrambling ponies in snow.

When the snow had settled the majority of the enemy forces had been captured. "Now Rainbow Dash, tell us, where is Princess Luna." Twilight ordered.

"I'm not telling you nothing!" Rainbow Dash shouted back.

"Really, then would you tell the Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked as she motioned toward distant skies just as the great pegasi came into view.

Rainbow Dash was beginning to sweat bullets. "N-no, not even them... My loyalty can be broken." She replied as she avoided looking at the Wonderbolts just as they touched down.

"Word on the wind is that Princess Celestia is in trouble, what do you need?" Spitfire asked before focusing her attention on Rainbow Dash.

"We need information from this pegasus but she isn't answering our questions." Twilight replied.

"Oh, her, yeah I remember she was always stubborn as a mule. Sorry princess, but I doubt even we would get her to talk." Spitfire replied sorrowfully.

Before another word was said, shock filled the crowd when Spitfire was struck by a snowball. "Nopony move!" It was Lightning Dust, and she was already in the process of freeing the rebel ponies.

"Unh, Lightning Dust, w-why?" Spitfire asked weakly.

"Sorry ma'am, but Rainbow Dash came to us before that dizty pegasus did." Lightning Dust replied. "Furthermore, you will find that most of our forces in the Wonderbolts have sided with her." She added on.

"But, you would betray Princess Celestia?" Spitfire asked.

"Princess Luna is just as important, and her forces came by first. No hard feelings I hope." Lightning Dust replied.

"Whew, I thought for sure you were going to go back on your word for a second there... Thanks." Rainbow Dash replied. "Now then, it's time to end this!" She exclaimed, and once more chaos overtook the battlefield.

"I don't get it though, where's Luna, and why isn't Celestia helping?" Spike asked as he rode on Twilight's back as she made for the library.

"I don't know Spike, but I need to figure out a good strategy, and I need some peace and quiet to concentrate." Twilight replied.

"Twilight, I don't think the answer to the problem will be in any one of your books." Spike replied when Twilight started looking through the library.

"Maybe not, but there might be a better spell I could use to help everypony out." Twilight replied.

"You mean, like this?" Twilight turned around and found Luna standing across the room with a thick spell book hovering beside her. "When my faithful soldiers devised a plan to kidnap your dragon they mentioned that this place was a library, and knowing you live in such a building, I figured there would be spell books you would eventually turn to for greater power... It's too late Twilight, now surrender." She demanded as she moved the book behind her.

"Never!" Twilight shouted back. "Celestia trusts me to help see her through to victory, and that's what I will do! I've defeated you once, and I can do it again!" She exclaimed passionately.

Luna laughed. "Foolish Twilight, you can't possibly think you can defeat me by yourself! Give up I've won!" She shouted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Celestia's voice filled the room before appearing beside Twilight.

"Celestia, she has my spell book..." Twilight trailed off when she took in the confident expression on Celestia's face.

"Twilight, we can defeat her together, just have faith." Celestia replied, and at the same time, the three alicorns began to cast a powerful spell.

Things at the farm were still hectic as the war intensified, but neither side seemed ready to back down. That changed soon however, when a mighty explosion erupted in the middle of Ponyville. "Whoa..." Rainbow Dash uttered before trying to fly off when thousands of snowballs started flying their way.

In the aftermath, many ponies laid motionless on the ground, others were moaning in agony, while few began to help their closest allies to safety. No pony was quite sure just what had happened, but it was certainly devastating. While many were working as hard and as fast as they could, Princess Celestia appeared before them. "Come my friends, we must fall back to Canterlot, I'm afraid we have lost the battle for Ponyville." She explained with a heavy heart, and a limp Twilight on her back. "Luna has demonstrated the extent of her power, and we will need even more help to confront her now." She finished solemnly.

Applejack was one of the few left standing to step forward. "Well who can we possibly get to help out now?" She asked nervously.

Far far away, protected from the great blizzard that had affected all the land, Princess Cadence was reading a hastily written message from Princess Celestia. "What does it say?" Shining Armor asked worriedly upon noticing the serious expression on his wife's face.

Cadence gave her husband a nervous look. "Celestia needs assistance... Prepare for war." She finished firmly.

part 1-end so this is my first my little pony fic, and I did what I could to keep it as close to the show as possible, but sorry if I failed to keep characters in character, anyway, I'm going to start part three after a while, or tomorrow, so, just bear with me.

Disclaimer, I do not own my little pony, and credit of this specific story goes to multiple sources, if you helped brainstorm leave a comment where i posted the link, and I'll mention you in the disclaimer in the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

Regrouping

The war had ravaged Ponyville into a frozen wasteland, but the forces following Luna's command had claimed a hard-fought victory. "General Dash, status report?" She asked as she walked along a row of recovering ponies.

Rainbow Dash was gingerly flapping an injured wing. "Since the battle last night, we've lost thirteen pegasi, forteen earth ponies, and seven unicorns to colds and such, then there were a few from all groups that deserted us to go have snacks at Sugar-cube Corner, otherwise we have about two dozen of each that were injured but expected to be ready for battle at a moment's notice, ma'am." She explained while Rarity walked beside them as she levitated a clipboard for Rainbow Dash to read from.

Luna looked troubled. "The casualties suffered are most disheartening... We will need even more numbers if we are to march on Canterlot." She replied tentatively.

"Way ahead of ya, I just sent Lightning Dust to Cloudsdale to recruit more pegasi, and Lieutenant Pie is on her way to Manehattan, uh, just don't ask me why she volunteered." Rainbow Dash replied obediently.

"And what of the prisoner?" Luna asked critically.

"He's just through those doors, but I must say I don't feel right holding him here." Rainbow Dash replied uncomfortably as she followed Luna into what was left of the Apple family barn where Big Mac was tied up.

"We'll address that later, for now, you, earth pony, I need a full detailed report on the strategies my sister and her former pupil have planned." Luna ordered as she stepped in front of Big Mac. Though the pony of few words kept his silence. "Did you not hear me?" She asked impatiently.

"E-yup!" Big Mac exclaimed.

"But you won't tell me anything." Luna surmised.

"Mm-nope." Big Mac replied.

"Is that so..." Luna paused. "Well I have ways of making you talk." She replied.

"Uh, Commander Luna, ma'am, not that I disagree with wanting him to talk, but we let most of the other prisoners bow out on their word that they wouldn't join back up with Celestia, so..." Rainbow Dash trailed off nervously.

Luna seemed to consider Rainbow Dash's response before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine, release him." She ordered before Big Mac left the barn. "How long before this Lightning Dust returns, and what of Lieutenant Pie?" She asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Lightning Dust should be returning swiftly, but Lieutenant Pie will surely be several hours yet, maybe even a few days." Rainbow Dash replied quickly.

Luna seemed less than pleased. "Send word to both of them that we need to begin marching on Canterlot, they must join up en route or as soon as they can in Canterlot." She ordered firmly.

"Yes ma'am!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed obediently as she flew off.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Cadence was just arriving with a squad of crystal ponies armored to the teeth and ready for battle. "Princess Cadence, welcome, and I thank you for your swift arrival." Celestia greeted the alicorn.

"Thank you Princess Celestia, tell me, how is Twilight?" Cadence asked as she followed Celestia back to the palace.

"She's resting now, last night she was shaken up pretty hard, and has been out ever since, but I expect she will be waking soon." Celestia explained.

"And Luna, she's really returned to her old ways as Nightmare Moon?" Cadence asked nervously.

"No, she hasn't reverted to that form, nor do I expect she will. However she demonstrated great power that could be somewhat problematic in the days to come." Celestia explained.

"Yes, if we are not careful, she may very well win... The snowball war." Celestia replied grimly.

"Then I will send word to Shining Armor at once to send... Wait... Did you say snowball war?" Cadence asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, the fate of Equestria's pride is at stake, surely you recognize the grave severity of the current situation." Celestia replied sternly.

Cadence was speechless. "Eh... Well, uh... What!?" She asked as she struggled to wrap her mind around what Celestia said. "I don't understand, in your letter you sounded as though Luna was trying to overtake you as supreme ruler of Equestria." She explained as she looked between Celestia and the direction of Ponyville.

"Cadence, you don't seem to understand the severity of what is going on... We must not lose this fight." Celestia replied grimly.

"A-alright, we won't lose, it's just... You are joking right?" Cadence asked worriedly.

Celestia merely stared back at Cadence for a moment before turning around. "Just follow me, I'll explain things on the way." She replied shortly.

Up in one of the guest rooms at Celestia's palace, Twilight was waking groggily. "Oh, wha-what happened?" She asked delirious as she hazily glanced around the room.

"Twilight, oh I'm so glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Huh? Fluttershy? Uh, where am I, what happened last night?" Twilight asked before her eyes widened as far as they could. "Spike, where's Spike!?" She asked frantically before Fluttershy covered her mouth with her hoof.

"Shh, poor little guy's all tuckered out, and he's been asleep since last night. Please don't wake him." Fluttershy replied quietly as she motioned to the foot of the bed where Spike was curled up. "As for what happened, Celestia gave a brief account of it on the way here." She continued before going into detail.

Hours earlier, while the ponies were on the train headed for Canterlot, Celestia filled the survivors of Ponyville in on what had happened at the library. "When I had arrived, Princess Luna had already come into possession of an old spell book written by Starswirl the Bearded. She used one of the spells to counter one from me and Twilight." She lamented as she conveyed the events only a short while earlier. "While I could handle such force, I'm afraid Twilight has not been an alicorn long enough to withstand such a frosty aftermath. Though most harrowing about all of this is that I realize as Twilight rests unconscious, that as I am, I cannot defend against the spell on my own, but with help I can." She explained.

"She wouldn't go into much more detail other than that, but we arrived here only a couple of hours ago, and we've been waiting for Princess Cadence to arrive with help." Fluttershy explained after her explanation.

"So... We lost?" Twilight asked sorrowfully.

"According to Princess Celestia, only the battle last night, but now that we're here, she's pulling her forces to make sure Princess Luna doesn't beat us here." Fluttershy explained.

"Oh, I see... What about Applejack?" Twilight asked worriedly.

Fluttershy began to tear up. "When we left it was as if Discord had gotten out of hand again, and many ponies were unaccounted for... When we arrived, we discovered that Big Macintosh was missing, and so was little Applebloom... Applejack is with Granny Smith as they wait for the next train from Ponyville to arrive." She explained in a sob.

"I see... So is Cadence here yet?" Twilight asked as she climbed out of bed.

"Maybe, I don't know for sure, but they'd probably be in the throne room." Fluttershy replied as Twilight wrote a note for Spike letting him know where they'd be before leaving the room.

As the two ponies walked down the halls of the palace they soon came across Spitfire. "Hey, you're Twilight Sparkle, you didn't look so good last night, heh, not that I probably looked any better, but it's good to see you up and about after what you went through." She explained hollowly.

"Spitfire right? I'm sorry about the Wonderbolts turning their backs on you, it must be hard swallowing their betrayal like that." Twilight replied.

"Nah, don't worry, I'll be alright... It's you I'm more concerned about, are you sure you're alright?" Spitfire asked warmly.

"Yes, I'm fine now thanks." Twilight replied.

"Well okay then, let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Spitfire replied caringly as she started walking.

Twilight perked her head up. "Um, now that you mention it, there is something you can do for me. Currently Cadence is meeting with Celestia to discuss strengthening our numbers, if you could fly to Fillydelphia and spread word that Celestia needs help, I'd be forever in your debt." She replied warmly.

Spitfire gave her a strong grin. "It would be an honor Princess Twilight, I'll be back by the end of the day on my honor as a Wonderbolt!" She exclaimed before flying off.

"Twilight, do you think the ponies of Fillydelphia will really come?" Fluttershy asked as the two continued on their way to the throne room.

"I have to have faith, Fluttershy. Celestia is doing her part, and surely Cadence will do hers, so I need to help anyway I can as well, even if this is all I can do for now." Twilight replied as she hung her head lower and lower.

"Oh, Twilight, please don't blame yourself for what happened." Fluttershy replied sympathetically.

"But it was my spell book that Princess Luna got a hold of. If I would have thought that they would go for it, maybe I would have hidden it... Then there was what happened to Spike... How can I forgive myself after everything that happened, how isn't this all my fault?" Twilight asked sorrowfully.

"Because none of us could have expected that, and Spike doesn't blame you for what happened." Fluttershy replied soothingly as the two ponies entered the throne room.

Cadence was relieved when she saw Twilight approaching her. "Oh Twilight, I'm so glad you're alright, how are you feeling?" She asked as she turned away from Celestia.

"To be honest, I feel like I've failed Equestria, if we could have stopped Luna last night then this would all be over now." Twilight replied sorrowfully.

"No Twilight, by what Princess Celestia has told me, even if you had prepared for what happened, it would not have changed the outcome." Cadence replied warmly.

"You really think so?" Twilight asked.

Celestia folded her wing around Twilight. "Of course we do... You did everything you could have done." She replied warmly. "Still we must prepare for what is to come. Having tasted victory last night, Luna will surely be craving for more, and it will not be long before she comes our way. Twilight, I need you to run down to the train station and stop the trains from leaving the station. We cannot stop them from coming here indefinitely, but we can at least slow them down." She explained gravely.

Twilight's confidence was renewed as a firm expression swept over her face. "You can count on me Celestia!" She exclaimed. "Come on Fluttershy, we must hurry." She continued as she ran for the exit.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, several young ponies were getting anxious as they bided their time. "I just don't see why we have to wait so long when we have the element of surprise, I mean, who even elected these blank-flanks as our leaders anyway?" Diamond Tiara grumbled as she approached the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"What, like you could do a better job?" Scootaloo asked defensively. "We are talking about going against not just one, but three alicorn princesses, and that's not even counting Princess Cadence who might have joined up with Twilight and Celestia." She explained.

"Yeah, do you want to fight against them?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, no, but surely there's something we can do in the meantime." Diamond Tiara retorted.

"No, we need them to continue to weaken each other down, and then we strike!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Still too loud." Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"Heh, sorry." Scootaloo replied bashfully.

Over at the train station, Rainbow Dash was starting to get impatient. "I don't get it, shouldn't the train be here by now?" She asked as she flew higher into the air to see farther into the distance.

"Perhaps the other ponies have foreseen us using the trains, and sabotaged them to hinder our advancement." Rarity suggested from the ground while Rainbow Dash floated down.

Rainbow Dash looked irritated. "You might just be right about that, Lieutenant Rarity, I need you to convey that to Commander Luna at once, she'll want to know of this development." She ordered.

"I'm on it." Rarity replied before galloping off.

"If those ponies think they can buy themselves enough time to prepare for our arrival, they have another thing coming." Rainbow Dash uttered.

Once Rarity told Luna of the situation surrounding the trains, Luna gave the order to assemble the forces. "My faithful soldiers listen carefully... It seems that in preparation of our approach into Canterlot, Celestia has suspended train services for the time... However our will cannot be so easily derailed! If she thinks she'll be safe with us stuck in Ponyville, then we will show her how very wrong she is, now, march! To Canterlot, to victory! To Glory!" She exclaimed prompting a roar of cheers from the crowd once more as the small army began to leave Ponyville.

In Canterlot, Twilight, Fluttershy, and now Applejack were waiting out in front of the castle for Spitfire's return. "Now I get why you wanted to suspend the trains, but couldn't y'all have found a better plan?" Applejack asked solemnly. "I know Big Mac could take care of himself, but... I'm worried about Applebloom, she's only a filly after all." She continued.

"I know Applejack, but she is a good friend of Scootaloo, and that little pegasus is close with Rainbow Dash, I don't think we need to be worried on this one." Twilight explained as compassionately as she could.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but still..." Applejack trailed off.

Before long, the group noticed a train rolling up to the station. "Hey it looks like reinforcements from the Crystal Empire!" Twilight exclaimed. "Look! There's Shining Armor, we should greet him!" She continued excitedly as she ran off with Fluttershy and Applejack in tow.

When the girls reached the train station they wasted no time in finding Twilight's brother. "Twily, oh am I glad to see you!" Shining Armor exclaimed as he trotted up to his sister. "Cadence has told me everything in her message, are you alright?" He asked as he looked Twilight over.

"I'm fine, a little sore from last night, but otherwise fine." Twilight replied. "So, reinforcements?" She asked as she looked at the knights of the Crystal Empire filing off of the train.

"Yeah, Cadence asked me to muster up all of the guards, even the reserves, I guess they're taking this fight pretty seriously." Shining Armor replied as he looked at the knights that had accompanied him.

"Yeah, but from what we've been through so far, so is Luna." Twilight replied as the four set off for the palace.

"I heard, is it really true that Ponyville was practically frozen over by one of her spells?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh my, you have no Idea, it's as if the snow accumulation had doubled." Fluttershy spoke up.

"That bad huh?" Shining Armor asked solemnly. "Well don't worry, they may have taken Ponyville, but we'll stop them from taking Canterlot." He continued.

A few seconds later, the group turned their heads when they heard an approaching pegasus frantically calling out to them. "Bad news!" He exclaimed as he landed in front of Twilight. "Please, you have to tell Princess Celestia, Cloudsdale has sided with Luna, and they're on their way here, and the pegasi that were supposed to go to Manehattan should have been back by now!" He exclaimed breathlessly before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Oh no, thank you, and be sure to get some rest. Come on girls, Celestia and Cadence need to hear about this!" Twilight exclaimed as the group ran into the palace.

Celestia looked even more troubled when Twilight had finished. "So Luna has also been gaining supporters... I fear that this may be a little worse than I originally thought. Perhaps we might not have enough strength when they arrive." She explained as she grimaced at the situation.

"Maybe not... Or maybe we will, I forgot to tell you earlier that I sent Spitfire to Fillydelphia, and she should be back by the end of the day." Twilight replied proudly.

"That may be true, Twilight, but Spitfire is a Wonderbolt, they're all fast, but can you say the same for every pony in Fillydelphia?" Cadence asked grimly.

"Well we have to hope they'll arrive in time!" Twilight replied desperately.

"Perhaps... Perhaps there is another solution we could potentially rely on..." Celestia mused as her gaze centered on Fluttershy.

"You mean me?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh, I appreciate you thinking of me so highly your majesty, but certainly I could not make much of a difference." She explained nervously.

Celestia gave Fluttershy a warm smile. "You give yourself not enough credit, Fluttershy, but I was speaking in reference to a close friend of yours." She explained calmly.

Fluttershy returned Celestia's warm smile with one of her own. "Say no more, and I'll be back as soon as possible." Fluttershy replied before flying off.

"Princess Celestia, while we wait for the hopeful reinforcements, what are your orders as far as the knights of the Crystal Empire are concerned?" Shining Armor asked as he stepped forward.

"For now they need to form a line of defense, and prepare as many snowballs as they can for when Luna's forces arrive. It will be hard but we can win this if we prepare thoroughly." Celestia replied. "Cadence, I'll need you standing by to help heal the injured once the fighting starts, can you do that for me?" She asked firmly.

"You can count on me Celestia." Cadence replied strongly.

Meanwhile Luna's forces were drawing ever closer to Canterlot. "General Dash, Lieutenant Rarity, when we arrive we will most assuredly have to break through several walls of defense, however, for the first waves, I want you to only give direction, do not engage the enemy, I'll need you both when it comes time to take the castle." Luna explained as the two ponies marched and flew on either side.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense." Rainbow Dash replied as she looked out into distant skies before her eyes widened while a smile spread across her face. "Hey look! They're here! The pegasi from Cloudsdale have caught up!" She exclaimed as she flew up to greet Lightning Dust.

"Rainbow Dash, oh am I glad I caught up to you. Not as many as I had hoped joined the cause, but hopefully this will be enough to win." Lightning Dust explained as several dozen pegasi flew past them.

"I'll say, and once Pinkie Pie comes back from Manehattan will have an unstoppable force!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Oh man, this is going to be so awesome!" She exclaimed as she flew down to Luna's side.

"So how much further do we have to go?" Rarity asked as she looked to Luna.

"Be patient, we will arrive soon enough, and I need you to save your strength." Luna replied sternly.

"Hmm, not that I'm too worried, but they managed to rescue Spike last night, won't that be somewhat problematic for us?" Rarity asked.

Luna chuckled. "Trust me, with the spells I have at my disposal, the dragon won't be much of a defense... Look, Canterlot is within sight!" Luna exclaimed as she pointed a hoof at the distant city.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Celestia was still going over the strategy. "What do you need me to do your majesty?" Twilight asked nervously.

"I want you and Applejack to start organizing a second and third line of defense. If you can do this, we will most certainly pull through the initial attack." Celestia replied before an earth pony burst into the throne room.

"Your majesty, the enemy has appeared on the horizon!" The earth pony called out frantically.

The two alicorn princesses stepped out onto a balcony as they gazed out into the distance. "There must be well over a hundred ponies out there!" Twilight exclaimed fearfully, but her nerves were calmed when Celestia once again folded a wing around her.

"My dearest Twilight, we will overcome this. It may be difficult yes, but we will overcome this." Celestia replied, but as Twilight looked up to her former mentor, even she didn't look completely convinced.

Over in Luna's front-line, Rainbow Dash was surveying the defense. "It seems that they have one front line established, and they're making a second by the looks of it." She reported when she returned from flying over the city.

"I see... Send in the unicorns! Thin their ranks!" Luna called out fiercely, and Rarity gave a firm nod as she stepped forward.

"All unicorns cast snowball spells on my mark!" Rarity called out. "Ready, aim, fire!" She exclaimed eccentrically, and a dense wave of snowballs started soaring up into the air before arcing in the direction of Canterlot.

Celestia saw the initial attack, but was not fearful. "Raise the defenses, all unicorns cast a shield to protect the front lines!" She called out over the crowd of defenders. "Well my dear sister you have certainly amassed an impressive force to be sure, but don't think for a second that I'll go easy on you." She thought as she watched the first snowballs slamming into a wall of magic around the city. "And so it begins." She uttered in contempt.

Meanwhile just outside of Manehattan, Pinkie Pie was not gathering recruits, but she was working hard with another part pony on a massive secret. "So do you think it'll be ready for when the fighting starts again?" Cheese Sandwich asked as he took a step back to admire their work.

Pinkie Pie took a second to consider his question. "Of course it will, I wouldn't have bothered you with this if it wouldn't." Pinkie Pie replied excitedly as she too admired the monstrosity the two were working on. "With this, Commander Luna will win for sure! And then we can throw the biggest victory bash in history!" She screamed excitedly.

Part 2-end So there's part 2, not much action, but I decided for the climax I wanted to do, I needed to build up the story a little more, and once again I apologize if the characters were out of character, a reader of the previous part said it felt scripted like it was written by the creators (blushes) so I guess I succeeded in that area, as for what Pinkie Pie and Cheese are working on, that will be revealed in the next and final part. So see ya then!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor any of the original characters or story elements, and only retain partial ownership of this fic's storyline, last chance to fellow brainstorm partners, if you want mentioned in the last set of disclaimers, comment on the post I posted the link at before part 3 goes up.


End file.
